


Bloodworks

by REIPLIUM



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Gore, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Tokyo ghoul inspired, lots and lots of blood, ships, there is a lot of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REIPLIUM/pseuds/REIPLIUM
Summary: Three of them were enough for the whole world to set up the strongest structure. The tallest and thickest structure, just so that they could seal those three individuals. If the three were to escape the human world wouldn't be able to be back in balance. Their successors too had been kidnapped and eradicated. That's what they thought. They began to realize their mistake when one of them decided to speak out. Tired of being silenced for so long.People who had become monsters always thought to have been the gift of Satan. A gift to finish off humanity. While humans began to evolve, creating weapons to get rid of such monsters. If they weren't able to be killed they would be locked up. And would hope that they wouldn't escape.They hoped anyways...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Monsters: Take the form of regular humans but have immense strength and heterochromatin. Eats human flesh to live. 
> 
> MEF: Monster Eradication Force, humans who have volunteered their life to wipe such monsters away from existence. 
> 
> Novice: A tower where the strongest of Monsters are held.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters: Take the form of regular humans but have immense strength and heterochromia. Eats human flesh to live.
> 
> MEF: Monster Eradication Force, humans who have volunteered their life to wipe such monsters away from existence.
> 
> Novice: A tower where the strongest of Monsters are held.

Monsters were never welcomed. In fact, when they were first discovered they were ridiculed and locked up. For over millions of years, monsters hid in forests, hoping that a straying child or a lost villager would come to their aid. Their hunger for flesh and blood was hard to control and soon began cannibalizing each other. Monsters were normally in packs of thirty or forty, but now they either had gone solo or stayed in smaller groups. Hoping that the MEF didn't come after them.

MEF was always at their tail. When they were discovered they came up with a poison to control their numbers. Soon calling them pawns of Satan. Hunting Monsters were their main goal and the only reason they were created. A Monster's head was a trophy, one that signified that they were protecting the human society. 

In South Korea, a concert was held. Three idols were attacked. Two leaders of different groups, and one who belonged to one of the groups. They were rushed to the hospital but it was too late, as they had left the world to live in the calmer skies. Funerals were held while South Korea's MEF Force began to engaged even more than they ever would have. They found the monsters that had attacked the idols and stripped them of their super strength. And made them swallow a poison, specifically created for them. Soon the Monsters turned into a clump of dust and were thrown in the furnace. 

Years later three Monsters began their activity. The only difference was that the three Monsters weren't like the many other MEF had faced before. Each of them was clever, quick on their feet. They supported each other when one was falling behind. Each of them had different powers. One having flames emit from their fingertips, while the other let out a ghastly scream that made their heads pound. And whenever the third pounded his arms at the ground it shook making them fall. These Monsters were evolved, and therefore MEF didn't have any record of them. They were far stronger than any Monster they had faced before. Each of them wearing masks to conceal their identities.

Each of them was named respectively, Captain, Dragon, Kangaroo. Despite protests from MEF and their direct sponsors they agreed. Calling the three individuals the code name. 

Captain was able to create fire from his fingertips and unlike the many other Monsters had two of the same colored eyes. This though didn't stop him from packing attacks that left many injured, far from fast recovery. 

Dragon was the tallest of the three. There was a dark mesh covering of where his mouth would have been, and with that his loud voice came through. His screams were loud enough that the Monsters too covered their ears. Their eyes were a light purple, the other being a dark green. 

Kangaroo was quite hard to understand. As the monster seemed to be able to leap far distances and run the quickest of the two. All while his destructive powers broke the ground, leading some to be crushed by the rocks and molten lava. MEF weren't the ones to judge one's gender, but they were sure Kangaroo was a male. As only a selected group of Monsters had red and pitch-black eyes.

One leads to another. And the three monsters were having their fun at it.  
But they never ate flesh.

It sounded strange but it was true. The Monsters would reek of a sweet almost floral scent if they had eaten human flesh. The group of three never did. They carried the scent of dread and monstrosity. 

It took MEF almost forty years to be able to capture the three Monsters. But to their dread, the Monsters' masks were impossible to remove. And all their nervous system had been shut down, meaning that they couldn't feel pain. MEF also discovered that none of them could be killed, they tried everything in the book but the three came out unscratched. Therefore they locked them up in what is called Novice. A prison in the middle of the ocean where they would spend their immortal lives. They didn't bother to feed any of them as they were immortal. They could eat other if it got to bad. 

But maybe thinking of their successors was the next move, instead of setting up a grand tower to display the Monster's body. 

The three had successors it came to be. Each of them having one. And their successors were just as impossible to catch. Their identities were concealed as while their powers were ones that they had never seen before. Other Monsters weren't developing powers like the three individuals. They all had super strength and occasional skeletal weapons that sprouted from their spines. But that was all, none of them held supernatural weapons.

\--

"Kpop Group ATEEZ are now left with four members, due to a tragic accident of a Monster." 

"Kpop Group Stray Kids propone all activity due to the loss of their main dancer."

"Choi San and Jung Wooyoung reported having been killed by a Monster out in public."

"Lee Minho found passed out with a Monster's bite on his neck."

"Monster attacks on Kpop Ideos rising?"

"What is the future of ATEEZ and STRAY KIDS?"

"Loss of ATEEZ Hongjong, Seonghwa, San, and Wooyoung cause an uproar against Monsters."

"JYP states that they will continue working on security with their groups."

\--

"Dead my ass."


	2. Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The room was blank, white. We were rather bored if we had to be honest. There was nothing we could do except watch the light in our room flicker constantly. No one had stepped inside our room since Dragon scared the hell out of them. Why did you do that? I don't know why. Maybe he was going through his occasional man period."

"Those suicidal bastards." He scoffed. Despite the nighttime, his sunglasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. All while his dual-colored hair swayed in the wind. "Exploding the library because a Monster resided in between its walls? They have gone insane," he scoffed. "What are their training..." His words trailed off as he saw a group of MEF officers. Their briefcases were clenched in their hands tightly, as while they talked with no care. He watched the group enter a small cafe, one where Monsters commonly stayed. His stomach fell but continued on, hearing the gashes and their terrified screams. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. Risking his life would be the end of their reign. So he let the MEF officers hack at the innocent Monsters. 

"Corrupted Motherfuckers." 

He had seen it all. Monsters caring for human babies, Monsters holding onto their loved one's hand as they passed away. They weren't different, just born cursed as he liked to say. If being a Monster was the norm, then humans would have been sent to farms to be eaten. There in front of him was a wide television screen. Many others have crowed around the widescreen. 

It has been reported that idol groups have become the main dinner course for the Monsters. Cases have risen as ATEEZ, STRAY KIDS, and even BTS had lost their members to the Monsters. Their funerals are said to be public and will be held in the XXXXXX of XXXXXX. As we give a moment of silence to Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa, Choi San, and Jung Wooyoung." He was never going to get used to his name being called out by the news anchor. If someone took a good glance at him they would know who he was. But with his tattoos and his new piercing, it would be hard to. 

"Wonder if I did the right thing. Get 'killed' and continue on living like this." The news continued on rambling about the Monsters. But he grew bored. He turned away from the widescreen and headed out into the dark streets once again. The newspapers were all headlined with deaths from Monsters. And his name was written on each one. Letter by letter. It felt like a prank, he could walk in his training room and introduce himself in front of them. The whole 'I'm not dead' business would be hilarious, if he was standing in a different place. Even on the other side of the world, it made headlines. Monsters eating Kpop Idols and such. Their once ray of hope finished off in the public's eye but was standing in the various streets of Seoul. His appearance had changed, but without the bold tattoos and couple piercings, he was still the same boy who went crazy on stage. The same boy who would hold his plush animal to sleep. The same boy who would perform on stage just so that he could see others smile with him.

"Hypocrite, now everyone is sad because of your so-called death," he muttered again. "There is no turning back from this." 

His senses heightened as the darkness became clearer to see through. He grabbed the mask in his pocket and tied the strings around in a delicate bow. Once the mask was on he crept to a dark alleyway, from there he moved his hair. Concealing the one odd coloring streak. The sunglasses came off a little after, revealing his jewel-like eyes. The delicate but bright colors clashed with his black on black attire. A beautiful crimson red with a white lilac.

"Let's getting going..." he said once again, pulling on a pair of leather gloves. "Today we hunt for MEF officers that hurt Rabbit yesterday. Understand?" 

"You don't need to scold me about it Mountain Boy~" the other voice teased, "Are you afraid that we'll end up failing?" 

"I'm worried that you'll fail. Dancer is completely fine, unlike you Sexy Performance." He spoke as he lifted himself onto the building above. On the rooftop was two figures. Their faces concealed with masks. "My name is Horizon, yours is Sunrise. Keep it that way." 

The other known as Sunrise groaned but nodded. Knowing better than to annoy the already disgruntled Horizon. "But are you really keeping that name? Horizon?" 

'Horizon' turned towards him. His mask was revealing his bright, mismatched eyes. His mask was decorated with patterns mimicking a dragon. While two long iron horns protruded from where his mouth would be. Looking like two grand teeth. 

"It's better than Sunrise. Aren't I right, Miroh?" 

'Miroh' sighed, tightening the mask around their face. Their mask was quite different. It wasn't as elaborate. It was a simple white mask with a drawing of what seemed to be a demon cat. The mask had a wig connected to the mask, making it seem as if they had dark violet hair. "Horizon or Sunrise, by the end of the day you both are Monsters trying to find the three. Can you guy stop complaining now?" The annoyed 'Miroh' finished as he wrapped tightened the laces on his boots. "And talking about the mission. We are trying to kill MEF, not kidnap them." Both nodded. "Can we get going now?" 

\--

He threw one bitter punch letting the officer fall to the floor. He was a silent killer, making sure to cut their vocal cords first. It was a simple skill but came useful for whenever he needed to silence someone. Sunrise came to his mind.

Cutting his throat area, while the other Monster would give him a fake hurt face. 

"How's the situation over there?"

"I can't sleep."

"You were sleeping on your mission." Miroh snapped back harshly at Sunrise's remarks.

"I finished them off. Easily if I could add."

The back of his throat felt dry, while a chill ran up his skin. Something wasn't right. It was a Monster thing, they somehow knew if there was something right or wrong. A gift they were given after the curse of them having a liking to human flesh. 

"Miroh, is there anyone nearby?"

"No...why?"

And that's when he felt the sole of someone's foot clash into his face. Making him fall to the ground. He was quick to his feet as he steadied himself lower to the ground. The man was part of other MEF, the white coat, and the silver briefcase. And if he concentrated he could smell the blood of his fallen comrades. All of them murdered brutally in the man's grasp.

"Horizon. A surprise to be meeting you here, that would mean that Miroh and Sunrise are here as well." 

The man clicked a button that was on the briefcase handle. Making the briefcase fall as a long swindling structure came to view. It was the weapons the MEF carried around. The only weapon that actually had an effect on the Monsters. Being able to cut through metal with ease and deal grave damage to Monsters. Horizon was stuck in a position that he didn't think he would be in. One that had his back leaning against a wall.

"Your eyes, they are unique. A red and white combination. One that I had never seen before in my ten years of experience. How are they so beautiful, for creatures that taint the world. And bring doom to innocent beings."

"Innocent beings my ass." Horizon barked, "You are killing us, the ones that are innocent. Our kind is just trying to live, is it that a crime as well?"

His fingers traced the course rocky surface letting some of them rise from the ground. It seemed that the MEF officer didn't know much information about him. The weapon he held was twirled, unlike the flat broad swords, the others had brought before. The pebbles from the ground then dove at the officer hitting him sharply on the cheek. He touched the red spot on his cheek and looked at the Monster in front of him. 

"You are the evolved Monster. You too should be at Novice, going insane and breaking into pieces." 

Horizon's mouth fell into a smirk, "Then you should be in hell. Letting the dark souls consume your damned heart."

With that, the Monster's eyes faded into a deep black as tears of the same color fell. The man's vision began to deteriorate as his fingers stiffened. The only thing he could see was the Monster that was approaching him. Their steps felt like dance moves, moving across the course floor with such grace. But the Monsters' face was all the familiar, it was one of the faces he had seen on the news before. The sharp jawline and the feline-like eyes. 

"You-You are..." His mouth stopped as his jaw hung. 

"Took you a little too long don't you think?" Horizon said as bone structures bounded into the man's back mercilessly. Stabbing through their torso creating an agape hole, Their blood coated the ground as their weapon fell out of their grasp.

The MEF officer took one last look at the Monster that stood in front of him, "Choi San."


	3. Please Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without them, Ateez would be so quiet. And that was not what Ateez represented. They were known as energetic and upbeat

Yeosang stood in the empty cemetery, in front of four graves. Littered with gifts and letters, in his hands was a bouquet of flowers. He placed one on each grave and looked up at the distance. The rain didn't come that day, it was bright as ever. Not one of their bodies were found, all of them had been eaten. Every small little part of their bodies. His tears filled his eyes once again as he wiped them with his sleeves. It couldn't end like this, it was "Eight makes one team" Not "Four makes one team". He wanted to scream out at the grave, maybe they would rise from the dead and play it off as a joke. But Yeosang knew that they wouldn't. They were in one's stomach or up above where they belonged. A place where the threat was a never.

He looked down at the graves again and wiped his tears. Now he wasn't sure if he had the right to be happy and or laugh. Without them, Ateez would be so quiet. And that was not what Ateez represented. They were known as energetic and upbeat. 

All their songs were on the Billboard at the moment. Along with Stray Kids'. Just the loss of the two groups was too great. Monsters would be shamed upon and killed with no remorse. Yeosang though didn't understand why all of them were being killed and dragged away. Not all of them were killing people, not all of them were outside feeding fear into people. They had Monsters in their groups, but they didn't' say anything. Why? They didn't know. If MEF knew they would have taken the selected members away. 

"It's not their fault, they just happen to be born to eat human flesh. Is that a problem nowadays? What can they do? They don't want to die, they probably feel horrible knowing that." He would say. But if others would to hear him his reputation would go down, along with the others who had done nothing. 

The sidewalks were busy like always, in between were MEF and Monsters. None of them knowing if their enemies were behind them or in front. It was this very sidewalk where Wooyoung and San were attacked. He was one of the first to see it, their bodies weren't there. But drips of blood were everywhere, as were strips of cloth from the clothing. Wooyoung's accessory bracelet was left on the ground, as while San's accessory ring was left. Yeosang wanted to know who the Monster was, the one that ended his friends' lives so quickly and early. 

KQ Entertainment came to view as he entered a different sidewalk. As he walked inside the entertainment building a suspicious man was by the door. He entered warily, using one arm to open the door as while the other was wrapped into a fist on his chest. When Yeosang entered the man took off his hat and opened his mouth, rows of large sharpened teeth came to view. Yeosang ducked, delivering a punch at the man's chin. The man flew into the air, landing on the ground with an abrupt thud. Security came soon with a MEF officer. Yeosang knew what was going to happen so he quickly left the scene. Somewhat sorry for the Monster that the had exposed to the public. 

Now that he was inside he entered their Practice Room. Rather hopeful until he realized that the one he was excited to see wasn't there. Now he had to remind himself that the other four weren't there anymore. They were gone. 

Yunho and Jongho were dancing to Treasure as while Mingi was on the computer. They all stopped briefly to wave at the boy then continued on to what they were doing. It wasn't lively anymore. The Practice room was filled with laughter and laughs. Their stomps would shake the building when they danced. He was joyful when he danced with the others. Now what?

He pulled out his phone and sat on the ground. Searching up 'ATEEZ' on the google search bar. The first things that popped up were the Monster related news, about how four of them had become food to the Monsters. Then it was the 'ATEEZ DISBANDMENT?" news. Honestly, Yeosang wasn't sure if they could continue on like this. One rapper, three vocalists, and all of them could dance. 

Then he searched up 'PERFORMANCE' at the end. Videos of their performances popped up. Pirate King, Say my Name, Hala Hala, Wave, Illusion, Wonderland, Horizon, and Answer. All of them. When he had heard the news that they had been killed he watched every performance they had done. Even the ones in Kcon. All of them were precious memories that he didn't want to let go of. Never ever.

\--

"Monsters sighting around KQ ENTERTAINMENT-" He watched the TV in silence, a frown displayed on his face. His leg hopped up and down in impatience as he grabbed the mask that was just under his chin. When he had finished watching that small part of the news he turned the TV off and pulled the mask over his face. He opened his kitchen window and lept into a dark alleyway. A perfect place for a Monster to grab a quick meal or two. 

KQ ENTERTAINMENT was near his apartment, so he walked to the place with careful steps. He hit head-on when the musky smell of another Monster filled his nose. Though he didn't want to create a big ruckus. 

The Monster was circling around KQ ENTERTAINMENT. A tall man with black hair and green, brown eye combination. A common Monster eye combination. It that was his eye color than he would be placed a little low in the power scale in Monsters. It was going to be an easy hunt technically.

As he stepped towards the other Monster, they lashed out on him. They lashed their sharp teeth and clawed at them, only to be thrown on the ground and looked down upon. 

"Why do you hate us so much? Isn't four deaths enough?"

He stooped low to look at the Monster eye to eye. 

"I would recommend that you don't touch them. The people may rest after seeing the Monster that killed the other four." His mismatched eyes glowed gently. But they were narrow slits looking down at the Monster underneath. "Actually let me take care of you, rumors say Monsters can eat each other for strength."

The Monster cowered in fear as his hand gripped their shoulder. He gave them a small smile before ripping their arm from their shoulder. Their scream didn't reach as he shoved the arm into their mouth. Everything was muffled. 

He soon began to work at the legs, grabbing the foot, knees, and thighs. Ripping them out of the rightful places. All while their own arm was muffling their screaming. 

Once he had finished his work, the Monster was still very conscious. They looked around and made eye contact with the other Monster that had ripped them into pieces. A natural reflex was for them to try to regenerate their missing limbs, but for some strange reason, their regeneration had stopped working. No matter the amount of force or energy they pushed, it didn't work. The other Monster stood tall in front of them. His mask was now covering the lower half of his face. His bright purple and golden eyes looked down at him with pity.

"Sorry about your regeneration, I was feeling a little hungry you know?"

The Monster looked down to see both his arms, a bite mark in each of them. A chunk of flesh was missing just above the wrist one. 

"Did-did you just eat a piece of me? You know-"

He shook his hand, "Oh I know, but I don't want to eat a human you know what I mean?"

The standing Monster took the mask from his face and smirked at the injured Monster's expression. Their mouth was agape as the face was recognizable from everywhere. One that was on the television just minutes ago. 

"What?" He asked, "Is it unexpected for me to cannibalism my own kind?"

\--

Horizon ran, already knowing that one of his friends had done something to trigger his senses. His senses told him if one of his close friends were in trouble, or if a Monster was near him. He didn't know how he had earned the ability but it came useful with a friend like Sunrise. The friend that would always get in trouble and always needing assistance. Horizon was often the one helping him out as Miroh was fed up with Sunrise's actions.

"Sunrise, I am going to beat your ass when I see you."

But he suddenly halted, seeing the building that his senses brought him to. 

"KQ..."

The building brought back happy memories, but he couldn't create anymore. 

An alleyway next to KQ came to his line of vision. He was careful but was quick to enter the small dark alleyway. When he entered Sunrise was standing there, wiping his mouth that was dripping with blood. 

"Yah! What the hell are you doing here!"

Horizon smacked the boy's shoulder and looked down at the fallen Monster at their feet. The Monster took a good look at his bare face.

"Should we kill him?"

"Yeah."

A bone structure burst from his back and sliced at the fallen Monster's body. 

"This will be you when I find you looming around again Jung Wooyoung."

"Aye sir!"


	4. Run

‘Miroh’ had always been secretive. Sunrise and Horizon were too but he was a level higher. He attended school and from the start skipped lunch. And when it came to physical education he mentioned he was physically weak and was unable to attend. Which was a big fat lie if you were to look at his appearance. 

Horizon and Sunrise weren’t as careful. Reason being that they were natural actors. Able to make up lies on the spot that were believable. They were able to swallow down human food for thirty minutes without throwing it up. But Miroh wasn’t sure if they were being careful.

Once again he skipped gym class and headed to the library. Sunrise passed by him with his own group of friends. Noticeably all human. He was surprised, “Sunrise hasn’t eaten any of them yet, an improvement.” Miroh continued on through the halls. Avoiding any sort of contact. Even ignoring the eyes of the public. 

Once at the library he walked to the back of the library, where no one went. There was a towering window and by the sides were desks that were hidden in the dark. The only light source being the window. 

He dropped the backpack onto the desk and sat on the wooden chair. He grabbed his phone and began scrolling through the new sites. Naver and Bing were full of the same old news. Celebrity, products, politics, and Monsters. 

Though he was tired of the same old news, his name being on headlines. But he clicked on it anyway, knowing that the MEF probably had more news to share. The headlines were, ‘Rise of Victims in Celebrities’. The tags under the news articles were the same. His name, Sunrise’s, Horizon’s, and the ones that had actually passed away. But he couldn’t stop but let his blood boil. He wasn’t sure why but it felt like they were using the deceased for a catch. For fame.

“I wonder how you’ll feel. Once you pass away how would you like it when people use your name for their own biddings.” 

Lies were written in many articles. And people were falling for them. A group believed that the celebrities that had been killed because they were criminals. But what crime did they commit? They were all talk but no bite. 

“Rise OF Victims in Celebrities

When everyone had thought that the Monsters were finally controlled they attacked the JYP group Stray Kids and KQ’s group Ateez. They weren’t the first to be attacked as many others had suffered the loss of their group members. 

The public have been mourning their deaths as the two groups have brought performances and songs that brought smiles to many fans abroad. 

“It’s very sad, the two groups were very close with each other and had brought happiness to me.” A student from XXXXXXX high school commented. “They seemed to be the leaders of the 4th generations.”

Bang Chan and Lee Minho of Stray Kids were both victims of an attack by a Monster. Which still hasn’t been caught. Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa, Choi San and Jung Wooyoung of Ateez were also victims of the attacks. Due to this JYP and KQ have postponed all their groups’ activities.“

Miroh stopped reading the article there. It was the same as the many others he had read the whole week. Mentioning of the same two groups and the same people. The same highschool and the same information. Only difference was the lies that they spread. After all the facts were the lies they were planning to spread. 

He scrolled to the bottom of the article and found the information he was looking for, “MEF are to guard celebrities during their activities. MEF is also planning to have an office for every city. MEF also have found information that Monsters have a weakness to silver, which they are planning to test in the following weeks.”

“I should make fake silver for our group. And maybe for the other Monsters.” Miroh tapped the fake silver choker around his neck. “And maybe Wooyoung might start wearing his bracelet for once.”

The school bell rang and Minho was quick to step out of the building. MEF officers were littered everywhere in school, some being teachers and staff in the school. He wasn’t sure of the situation in the states, but it probably was about the same. 

Horizon was waiting for him at the front of the school. Like him himself, Horison preferred to be a loner.

“Choi, let’s go ahead” ‘Choi’ nodded and followed Miroh out of the school, “How was the school Lee?” 

Now that they were pronounced dead it was obvious that they shouldn’t use their real names. Even though there are many ‘Lee Minho’s and ‘Choi San’s out there. Their faces were one of a kind. It was all over the internet, if you were to search it up you would be able to find endless pages of them.

“We can stop addressing each other by surnames now.”

Horizon nodded, “Calling you Lee is really weird.” Miroh added, “Calling you Choi is weirder.”

Both boys headed to a what seemed like a tattoo shop. San fiddled with the lock on the door handle before snapping it open. “Oh, oopsie?” Minho shook his head and pushed the door open, “Take care of it later.” 

\--

“A Security Breach at the highest level of Novice, Captain, Dragon, Kangaroo’s residence. Officers rank S and over, please report to the following sectors.” 

A big group of MEF officers ran to the highest floor of the tower. Going through the doors with rapid speeds. Their weapons lashed out, following from behind. Every cell in the tower Novice was put into lockdown. A bulletproof and fireproof glass covering each cell. All of the security cameras activated as the wall that covered Novice began to slowly cover the building. Like a dome covering.

But from the still rising wall a blast of fire burnt a hole through it. From the hole came through a masked Monster, their mask wrapping around their mouth and revealing their bright eyes. 

“Captain is out! Captain is out!” The MEF officers yelled. “Watch out for the Dragon-” The officer was cut out as the ground began to shake. From above a Monster slammed their fists onto the concrete floor. The walls around them began to shake while the officers lost their balance. 

“Code Red! Kangaroo is out as well!” The officers yelled through their ear piece. “Check if Dragon is in their cell!” 

Captain sat on the wall, his legs swaying side by side. While Kangaroo tosses his long hair side to side, “It’s been a while since we came outside. It would be nicer if Dragon hurried up.” 

With the mention of the Dragon the Monster stepped out through one of the holes Captain had created. They adjusted the mask that was around their face and took in a deep breath. 

“Cover your ears.” Captain said as he covered them. Kangaroo following. Even with their ears covered the ear piercing scream seemed to ring through their ears. “I hate his ability, why does it have to be his voice?” 

Kangaroo returned, “You should ask him that you lived with him ever since you became a Monster.” 

When their conversation had ended Dragon was underneath them, waving. Captain and Kangaroo lept from where they were seated, landing right in front of Dragon. “Let’s go!” Captain said as the door to the outer world slowly opened. 

Once outside Captain removed his mask, shocking the helicopters that circled around them. He stared up at them with his bright eyes, giving them a smirk. He brushed his now white hair back and pointed at the group of helicopters. From his back spouted what seemed to be a long skeleton tail, the tip being aflame. 

“Let’s go, bring some work for the Monster Eradication Force for once.” 

The other two next to him ripped their masks off their face, brushing their hair to the hair slightly. 

\--

He felt sick, having to eat off of others to continue on surviving. If he hadn’t taken the deal, maybe he wouldn’t be hiding in the alleyway. Holding onto a lump of flesh that some criminal once breathed and moved in. He brought it to his lips before biting it. It tasted like iron and blood, the flesh being rough and hard to chew through. What was he expecting? It was human flesh for darn sakes.

When he had taken one or two bites he threw the flesh to the side, scrambling to get away from it. He looked down at his blood soaked hands, feeling the tears that slowly began to overwhelm his eyes. There was a lot of doubt and guilt that was stuck in his mind. 

“Bang Chan and Minho hyun were killed by my kind. I should just kill myself or something.” He slowly got up to his feet and looked down at the man that was just conveniently laying there when he was out hunting. The man had begged him to kill him, which he did as he was too starved. “I’m a monster, yeah, I’m a monster.”

What was he supposed to do now? Tell everyone that he was one with the kind that had killed his leader and band mate? 

And the fact that he wasn’t even fully a Monster was corrupting him. Like yes, he is a Monster, yet still a human. But how could he only keep human flesh down?

He placed a hand on the bright blue eye he possessed. It could have passed with heterochromia as a regular human, if it didn’t glow brightly. The entire world seemed to be against him. Not that he could blame his family though. They had him cause they loved each other, and raised him while trying to seclude him away from the dangers of the world. 

Y̵̻͇̘̰͊ě̴͕͙̊a̷͕͓̥̘̦̭̐͗ḧ̸̙̳̰̍,̴͉̦̥̙͕͇͑̅̕ ̷̞̝͈͕̑͝t̸͕͍̑̾̍͋̕h̴͇̹͖̥̳̰͂͋͌̓a̸͙̼̞̦̠͉͗̄ͅṭ̴̢͎̲̐̂͊͘̚͘'̷̯̳͚̂̀̊͗s̸̻̥͇̯̑͛͑͑̍͘ ̶͕̫̻̏̆̈́̒w̸̖̲̆̈́h̴̛̫̓̀̓ͅa̴̻̋t̵̢̗̬̖̬͖̓̄̾ ̴͕͔̝̺̠̜͍̑̿̍̉͑m̸̛̟̠̙̱̰̈̉̅̕ÿ̴̛̻͈͖̥́̀̄͝͠ ̷̻͖̟͇͚̅͝͝p̶̻̹̳̥͇̉̌a̶͙̾̒̕͠͝r̸̛͈̺̲̳̒̊̏ͅe̴̡͙̭̞͛̈ň̵̛̗̜̚͠t̸̹̮̤̝̜̮͊͐͐s̸̟̯̙̟̫̑̅́͋̂ ̴̡͉̤̜̦̭́̓̓d̶̢̟̏ḭ̷̞͔͍͇͓͛̽͆͛͋͐͝d̴͙͕̈́̓͂̉͛̓͜ ̷̢̱͗f̷͓̙̣̾̔̅͠ͅǫ̵͖̰̩͑́͌̍́͆͜r̸̫̜̩̎͆ ̸͖̩̩̀͐͗͆̔̔͐m̷̡͇̺͖̲͇̌̐̿͒͊͘e̵͉̥̖͂̍

But why did it feel like he was still captured in a lie?

Now that he was in the right state of mind he looked down at the red splotches on his hands. He wouldn’t be able to walk through the streets with the red splotches that were all over his clothes and hands. And the ones that were on his lips. 

He looked up at the window he had leapt through from and jumped up to it. Slowly sliding himself through. From there he slid off his blood stained coat and threw it to the ground. Looking back at his blood stained hands. 

“I don’t think I can live as an idol any longer…”

Darkness washed over his face while his blue eye glowed vibrantly. He brushed his hair to the side and parted his mouth slightly, “Should I just accept his offer. It could be for the better.”

There was a burner phone that laid at his feet. He picked the burner phone up and dialed the one number that was in the phone. With hesitant movements he pulled the phone up to his ear and released a sigh that he didn’t know he was holding. 

“So you called?” The voice was the same as before. “Yeah, I’m accepting your offer. I can’t live like this anymore.”

The voice chuckled, “Let me just ask the other two. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

He nodded and ended the call. And with rage he threw the phone across the room. Making it shatter on contact. 

“I shouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t have.” His voice was small, but his thoughts were like raging waves. “Everything is just unfair nowadays. They don’t care if you're a human or a Monster. If you are against their thoughts they will have you killed.”

Nothing felt better than rebelling against the Government you know. 

It wasn’t melancholy this time, in fact it was pure sadness he felt at the moment. With that one phone call everything was decided. He had already told JYP everything, and with one word he could end his career. Though now it could be a little hard now that his burner phone had been cracked.

Picking up the burner phone he dusted off the glass shards and dialed the man’s number. 

“Yeah, I need it to end right now.”

“Alright.”

Hesitance was in the voice of the man that answered. But now he was no longer part of the group he was so dedicated to. Now he was a regular citizen, no. A regular monster that needed taking down.

Next morning JYP would tell the rest. While he would be by himself, waiting for the one he had called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating this story two or three times a month, the dates won't be consistent most likely.


	5. Origin

Another one had left their already limited group. What were they supposed to do? Were they supposed to continue on without three members? Even though they all knew how to dance, sing and rap they were short on members. And all of them had doubts.

“What if we can’t produce a powerful stage anymore?”

“Will our music be on par?”

Doubts clouded their mind.

And the silver-haired male dialed the number.

“Let’s talk.”

\--

“Wait, so you want him to join us?” He questioned as he continued adjusting his mask. “Like, a half monster and a half human?” 

Minho nodded, “He thinks he can’t stand it anymore. It would be different if he was fully a Monster. I would have brought him earlier.”

Wooyoung lifted his head from the headrest, “We? As in you, him and I?” He said as he pointed to himself, “Why do I have to go along with you? I didn’t do anything to get involved.”

Both Monsters shot the youngest a glare, “Just shut up.” They both responded at the same time as they shoved their masks over their faces. Minho adjusted the fake hair that adorned the back of his head while San strapped his gloves on tightly. “I should just burn my fingerprints off. It’s annoying that I have to wash these every day.” 

“I would too, but then the MEF are going to ask why we don’t have fingerprints you know.” One commented, “Oh yeah, that’s true.”

After they had fully geared up San grabbed a plain black mask, “This one is for the newcomer.” 

Wooyoung jumped through the window and held onto the ledge of the roof next door. He looked back waiting for a signal. When he received it he leapt over the roof and duck. Cameras were everywhere, most likely ever five feet. So they all had to be careful. But he couldn’t help but scoff when he realized that the Government still couldn’t find him when he was out in the open with a mask and blood all over his hands.

“Sunrise, it’s the building we stayed at just a week before.” 

“Aye, aye.” He replied. 

Sunrise leapt over each roof and even kicked down a couple of security cameras. Horizon and Miroh could only sigh at the youngest’s actions. Not that they could do anything about it. 

“Wait Miroh, what’s his name?”

Miroh stayed silent for a little, “His name? Hyunjin.” 

“Another one from your band?” Sunrise questioned, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“What’s the difference? You both and the other two are four. Me, him, and the other is three.” He barked back harshly. After leaving their respective groups their personalities had shifted slightly. Not a lot, but a little. Minho was the same Minho, San was the same San, Wooyoung was the same Wooyoung. 

But now add the criminal. 

Not that they minded anymore.

“So Hyunjin, the other dancing dude?”

Miroh nodded, “Yes the other dancing dude.”

“Wait, why are our nicknames our song names? Isn’t that too suspicious?” 

Miroh sighed, “Miroh is Mirror, do you remember the language you are speaking right now? Horizon is a common code name, yours stands out the most. Who makes their code name Sunrise?”

“Apparently him.”

Even if they were on a mission they always had time to bicker. They’ll probably age together and continue bickering. 

“Hyunjin is the legendary half Monster, does he know the significance he has?” Sunrise continued, “Like a human and Monster did the dirty together and had a kid isn’t that-”

Sunrise paused and lowered his body. Horizon stopped as well while Miroh continued on. “There seemed to be someone after Hyunjin as well.” 

“I’m expecting MEF, they always go after celebrities who terminate their contracts.” He paused as he pulled out his gloves, strapping them around his wrists tightly, “After we grab him we’ll have to break the other three out. Not that I’m ready for it.” 

Miroh adjusted the last strap of his gloves, “Go ahead, have fun.”

Sunrise and Horizon jumped from the roof and landed right where the MEF officers were. The officers were alarmed as they hastily grabbed their weapons. Sunrise kicked, bringing the two officers down. While Horizon used simple combat to get the other two down. They were best friends in the past, but now they are technically family. 

“What are we going to do? Just tell him we are friends of yours?”

Horizon knocked down all his opponents and ran to help out Sunrise.

“I mean, tell him that I sent you guys first. If he questions it just say that Lee Minho told you to grab him since he is busy fighting off-”

\--

There was darkness displayed out in front of him. A clear path of darkness. There was once a path of lanterns next to him. Seven of them. But as of right now there was only one, standing just meters away from him. He slowly walked towards it, his steps heavy but determined. With each pounding step tremors were sent through the ground. 

He wrapped his hand around his throat, feeling the low but tight vibrations that rippled through. His throat was strange. It continued to vibrate even when he wasn’t talking. Quite annoying if he was going to be honest. 

As he walked the lantern didn’t seem to get any closer. 

It had always been like that. No matter how many steps or how many miles he ran. It always stayed lingering, suspended in the air. 

If there was a way to grab the lantern and light up the darkness. He would try it. The light he wished to hold in his hand, the one that he had looked for ever since he had been dropped into the dark path. And the light he needed when the other seven lanterns dimmed and died out. 

He knew why the seven lanterns went out. The people that were once his light thought he was dead. They stopped believing in him technically. 

He crossed his arms across his chest and gently tapped his neck. The vibration seemed to increase until he could feel his own neck shudder. He opened his mouth, letting out a terrifying scream. Despite hearing the scream many times he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by it every time. When he was much younger he would bring a knife to his neck and cut where his vocal cords would be. He hated his ability. 

But he had time to get to know his ability better. He had yet to accept it as his own though.

His scream echoed through the dark path. And from the distance, he could see two other lanterns slowly emerge.

\--

When he opened his eyes all but emptiness could be felt in his stomach. Not the warmth he once felt with the others he had to leave behind. 

Next to him was a head of red hair and a head of white hair. “You both were quick to dye your hair.” Spending their time in the Novice had made their hair grow out their natural black locks. Not that it was much of a difference to him himself. They were quick to dye their hair, a very bright color if he could add. 

He was careful not to wake the others. Standing up with extra care and patience. Once up he grabbed a black hoodie from the side and climbed out of the window. 

To their luck, they had found an abandoned house by the side of the beach. But this place was going to be the first target of the MEF. They were going to have to move quickly and fast. But make sure they didn’t strain their bodies too much. Being locked up in the Novice with chains and guards had left their bodies rather stiff. 

Outside was the night, the sun slowly rising from the distance. 

“What was my human name? I can’t quite remember at the moment.” He tapped his leg as he thought, “Was it something like Mars?” The realization hit him quickly, “Ahh, Seonghwa.” 

Seonghwa sighed, “What did I do to forget my own name…” 

The Monster thought back to what he had done back then. Before being locked up in Novice and leaving his team behind.

“A lot of happier things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are quite short at the moment. But I will try to write longer chapters soon.


	6. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish to know who they are. And maybe add them to my collection. That could serve well…”

Memories were unneeded during times like this. But he couldn’t believe the two that stood just right below him. Wearing the white coats and holding up their own briefcases in their hands. Both of them bickered amongst each other as they approached Hyunjin’s location.

Horizon was quick to his aid and stopped him from talking.

“San...what are they doing in those uniforms?” 

The mentioned boy could only give him a sad smile, “Just go back to Miroh. I’ll take care of them for you.” Sunrise nodded and retreated. Tears stinging his eyes. 

Horizon looked down at the familiar faces below him and shook his head. He had to be the strong one if the other wasn’t going to be. With a big leap, he landed on the roof of the next building. Drawing some attention from the MEF officers. Horizon drew his body closer to the surface underneath him. But he had no time for that. Hyunjin was going to be at risk. 

“Fuck it.”

He slammed his foot onto the surface underneath and pushed himself off the roof. The MEF officers were surely following him now. And that was his objective. He knew some friends around the area, they would take care-no…

Horizon turned from his original walkway and slammed his body into the concrete ground. He slowly lifted himself up, seeing that the MEF officers had caught up to him. And there they were. He needed to check for himself. 

“Jongho and Yunho…”

There they stood in front of him. Holding silver weapons in their grasps. Unaware of the person that they were ready to slay was their friend. 

“What rank is this one?” Yunho asked. Jongho tilted his head slightly, “I think they're an A-Rank? Maybe an S-Rank if they are wearing a mask as elaborate as this.” 

Judging by their tone they were at the level to be able to slay an S-Rank Monster already. He would have been proud of them. But he didn’t want them to be hunting his own kind. It was dumb for him to think that they wouldn’t take action into their own hands. And because they were hunters, it would mean that Ateez had disbanded.

It was just two days ago when he saw Wooyoung by the KQ building. Yunho and Jongho must have been training in secret if they were already this skilled. 

Why did that sadden him?

Yunho spun his silver spear and ran up to him. Horizon dodged the spear that was being thrown at him. Making sure to avoid it with his life. Monsters had a weakness to silver. All it did was burn their skin. 

Jongho ganged up on him, blasting silver bullets in his direction. Horizon ducked and threw himself onto the roof. 

“Miroh, I got a problem…”

Miroh responded, “Same. The good thing is that I got Hyunjin right now.” 

“That’s good.” 

Horizon drew up his hand to block the silver spear. Yunho stared down at him with what seemed to be hate. With Yunho’s spear locked with his arm, Jongho shot several bullets. All which was blocked by his Weapon.

“Gah, they brought out the Hyeolgi.”

“Hyeolgi?” 

“Yes Hyeolgi, the thing we call your weapons!” Yunho yelled, drawing another spear from his belt. Horizon threw the spear he was blocking and slid underneath both of them. Adjusting his mask as he did. 

“Miroh, they call our weapons Hyeolgi. ‘Hyeol’ from blood and ‘Gi’ from Weapon.”

“They are I. D. I. O. T. S. in my dictionary.” 

From the background, Hyunjin’s voice could be heard. Which probably meant that he had to go back. The thing was losing the two Bandmates-the MEF officers. 

“Just stay still. It won’t hurt as much.” Jongho said to him. Horizon slowly turned to face him. This wasn’t the Jongho he knew before. The boy he knew was kind. He didn’t care if his fans were a Monster or a Human. He loved them all equally. And now he was out hunting Monsters. 

“Why?” He questioned.

Jongho’s grinded his teeth together. “You guys killed my hyungs! I had faith in you guys but you guys took away what was important to me!” Yunho threw a spear as Horizon took in the harsh words. And the spear just happened to hit him on the shoulder. 

Horizon removed the spear from his shoulder. Looking back up at Jongho. “Not all Monsters eat everyone they see on the streets. Not all Monsters like that they are Monsters Jongho. It’s wrong to slaughter them out in the open. It’s murder.” He paused seeing Jongho’s eyes widen. “The Government wouldn’t show you this. But Monsters die of starvation and suicide more than humans die in a Monster’s grasp.” 

“Liar-Liar…” 

He sighed, “Of course I’m a liar.” Horizon shifted the mask so that it revealed his bottom mouth. Still feeling the sting of the wound on his shoulder. “But killing innocent Monsters is wrong either way.” 

Jongho sighed, putting his arm out to stop Yunho. “Then how can we stop the ones that had killed many others? What can we do?”

Yunho looked at the boy in dismay, “What are you talking about?”

“If you want to see which Monster ate a human you can always check at night. Walk by their houses and listen to low growls. If you hear it they are hungry and haven’t eaten. But if the growl seems to be a lot louder, maybe even ringing in your ear they have eaten.” 

The boy looked at Horizon with curiosity, “But how come I don’t hear you growl?” 

Horizon turned around, walking at a steady pace. His mask slipped, letting it shatter against the ground. The horns of the mask were the only items that refused to shatter. “You learned it during your training period I’m sure.” The two boys looked at each other in confusion. “But that would mean-”

They paused when they realized that the Monster had vanished. Leaving the two to head back to their original destination. Though when they opened the door there was no one. Only the two horns of the broken mask. 

“He reminds me of…” Sadness once again lingered when it came to certain people. Especially the ones that had once walked and gave him happiness. “I miss them.” 

“I do too.”

\--

“I don’t miss them. Now that they are trying to kill us.” Wooyoung said as he crouched against the table. “We should just erase that we exist. It’s going to be the same as it was many years ago. Our names won’t exist, just Monsters who happen to be overly strong.” 

Minho didn’t bother to look up from his computer, “Do you think that’ll work again? What about that one guy you are really close friends with? Do you think he will forget?”

“I’ll just extract his memory myself.”

Hyunjin bolted up from his chair. “What are you talking about! Are you crazy!” Wooyoung just ignored him. “It will be better for him. He’ll be happier off for himself. Without knowing that a Monster is his friend.” 

The male grabbed his collar, bringing him up to their height. “What the hell are you talking about? That’s just-just wrong!” 

Wooyoung shrugged, “I’ve done it before. Don’t know what’s wrong with it.”

That was a complete lie of course. He knew it was wrong and it had many consequences. He could erase memories but not computer files or security camera footage. But it would be better than having people remember who he was. That way they do not have to suffer from losing someone they were closed to. Or someone who just ended up being a Monster, one of the strongest ones. 

“Hyunjin,” Wooyoung started again, unfazed by the Monster’s actions. “Do you remember Chan?” 

“Who the fuck is Chan?”

“See, it works.” The Monster replied as he pushed the hand away from his collar. “It’s better that way. Knowing who we are is more dangerous than people who eat Monster’s flesh.” 

From behind him, Minho smacked his back. “What the hell.” He barked out harshly but the other just shook his head. “You weren’t supposed to tell him.” But Wooyoung merrily shrugged, “He was going to know soon enough. Do you want San to come and baby him about the topic?” 

“Better than how you took care of the last one.”

Minho then threw a small silver pin towards Wooyoung’s direction. Making it impale his forehead, “You are really mean you know that? Taking all the good stuff when I bring it. Why do you always steal mine but not San’s.”

Wooyoung was quite aware of the nonsense he was speaking. In fact, he knew he spoke nonsense most of the time. But that nonsense created interesting thoughts in Hyunjin’s head. Reason being that they seemed to have been talking about certain items. 

“Not my fault. The head is the grossest part to eat.”

Simple food talk. Nothing that out of the ordinary. 

“Do you want to eat the heart then? Cause that shit disgusting.”

“I thought you liked it though?”

Though it was strange that they were talking about individual parts.

“Would you like the protruding part of the jaw then? The only thing that doesn’t resemble an animal.” 

“Why not, we can go hunt some out in the open. Maybe San might bring one from Lotte World. Or even better, the police office.” 

Hyunjin interrupted the two, “What are you guys talking about?” 

Wooyoung and Minho both paused as they slowly looked up at him. “Food. What else do you think we are talking about?” 

“You can find it in the Police Office and Lotte World?”

And very straightforwardly Wooyoung responded. “You can find Monsters everywhere.” 

It took some time for the gears to click but it ended with Hyunjin scrambling to the wall. “You eat your own kind. Are you guys the cannibal monsters that everyone has been talking about!” 

The door opened, making everyone’s attention turn towards the Monster who had dragged in four bodies. Two on his shoulders while he dragged the others with his hands. “Well. There were two I found in Lotte World and two by the Police Station.” The Monster threw the bodies towards the group, making Hyunjin scramble back again. 

“So you guys eat monsters!” 

San shrugged, “I mean, we can’t humans. Monsters are enough for us. Sounds hypocritical.” 

If San was honest to himself. He would rather eat human food instead of Monsters and humans. It all sounded wrong to him. Eating others to continue living on. Even if others saw eating Monsters were less cruel, to him, it was the same. Humans and Monsters both had lives, families, and their own struggles. They both should be buried and respected once dead. But that peace would never reside. It never would. 

No matter the things he did-how hard he tried. All would have gone down the drain. As no one is willing to lend an ear. 

“I don’t want to eat right now. You guys can have my share.”

And with that San disappeared to the flight of stairs. The group watched him slowly walk towards it. Making them all worry. 

“He shouldn’t do this. It’s been several months.” 

\--

“Hunger was like a monster. One that would eat them from the inside. Turning them into something far worse. That is if they had seen it with their very eyes. Being a Monster had stereotypes. Savages, people who had committed a crime in the past. In reality, they were just regular beings, cursed with having to eat human flesh. But also having to go through eradication by the human race. Humans could be turned into Monsters, that is if the human had gone mad. 

“Humans turning into Monsters have been effective.” A sight sourced. “Taking a still living Monster’s immune system and using it to transplant it inside a dying human can make synthetic Monsters.” 

But some states the following, “Synthetic Monsters can only stay alive for three months.” Which was proven a lie when a Synthetic Monster outlived ever Synthetic Monster. Living a fulfilling fifty years before being shot down for being a risk. These Synthetic Monsters are still being created as weapons against the high ranking Monsters. Such as Dragon, Captain, and Kangaroo. But soon Horizon, Sunrise, and Miroh joined. 

Though the Synthetic Monsters failed to even cut them. And there was one thing that lacked. Their hunger. 

To change this the scientist made it so that the Monsters would be hungered to eat Monster’s flesh. That way proved to be effective as when putting in a room with one Monster and twenty humans the Monster was killed in ten minutes. An improvement. 

Even with the advancement, the high ranking Monsters refused to be put down. Novice was built to keep Dragon, Captain, and Kangaroo. Only for them to escape. 

And another bad news. Miroh was seen sprouting their weapon. An advanced one that no scientist, Monster, MEF, or human had seen. Black skeletal skin for the base of their wings, while glass-like shapes came in a jagged form. But the weapons had what seemed to be tails underneath the wings. And those tails had created an electricity outage. 

Monsters are advancing far faster then we would have ever thought…”

“That’s it?”

The black haired woman nodded, “Miroh is the only one seen with the advancement. Horizon and Sunrise are to be determined.”

“How about the ones from Novice?”

The woman sighed, dragging her and across the whiteboard. “That is to be determined. They all have special abilities so they don’t use their weapons. The last weapon I saw was of Captain’s, ten years ago.” 

She paused before looking back at the male. “I propose a new name. Instead of weapons, we should call it Excalibur.”

The male chuckled, putting his hands to his lips. “Excalibur is too cliche isn’t it? Korea calls them Hyeolgi. We too should use the name since we partnered with them.”

He rose from his chair, looking down at the files in front of them. Half of the files had a blurry photo, the other half had mugshots. Though their faces were concealed in masks. 

“I think Kangaroo is an unnecessary name for this Monster. Bang would be better.” His eyes fell onto the small lettering on the mask of the mugshot. “No, CB97.” 

“We’ll turn the request in right away sir.” 

A man who had been looking at the cases of six Monsters. All which have come from South Korea. It intrigued him really. How the Monsters had hid their identities so well and had yet to be discovered. But also how they had developed powers and their weapons. They were all unique, not the same as the other Monsters out there. They could be by his side if he wasn’t careful. 

He was investigating alongside many others. All from different countries. The first one to conceal all their identities had fame and a reward that they all wished to keep to themselves. All over six individuals that had advanced too far and quickly.

“I wish to know who they are. And maybe add them to my collection. That could serve well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all ready for ATEEZ comeback?  
> Also Easy is just *Chef's Kiss*


	7. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's better to take them on one by one." Their voice slurred, while their eyes glistened. "That way we can break them apart quicker."

For whatever reason it was. The skies of the city seemed bright. No rain or gloomy clouds. It was just the bright blue sky. And the annoying bright sun that just wouldn’t die off. 

He would wait outside of the bookstore. Reason being that he hated reading with passion. Sure there were a couple he liked there and there but most of the books were quite boring and unoriginal. Outside the bookstore he had tried several experiments. To see if people recognized him. But they passed by him, unknowing of who he was. 

It was for the better anyways.

Though it hurt that people didn’t remember him. It felt like yesterday when they were in seats and cheering on. It felt like yesterday when he was holding his mic and rapping into it with all his passion. But that was the past. No one bat an eye towards him. They only knew him as a regular stranger, with bright colored hair. 

People knew Captain, not Kim Hongjoong. He looked up his name on the worldwide web. Only to find no information regarding who this person was. He looked up his past group. Only to find half of the group existing. 

It was saddening for him. But he let it go. It would be a surprise. Finding that some of your favorite songs weren’t there in your playlist. And when you search it up four voices are non-existent. A rapper and three vocalists. 

And to confirm he took out his phone and went straight to the music app. Searching up one of his favorite songs. And when he gave a listen he could only give a saddened expression. The song had the same lyrics, it had the same melody and rhythm. But with only four voices…

Hongjoong sat on the bench, merrily rocking his legs side to side. Occasionally looking up at the sky to give the sun a glare or two. 

The bookstore door opened. A gentle ring of the bell signaled it so. His eyes lit up slightly. “What took you so long to find a book?” he asked impatiently. Standing up at the same time as he did so. 

“Just seeing if there were any survival books. Just in case.” 

The black-haired male continued on. He followed closely behind. Somewhat dragging his feet. Unlike Novice the outside world was quite noisy. And if it weren’t for Seonghwa he would have gone and attacked at least ten kids. Only because they sounded like whistling kettles. 

Self control used to be so easy. But after Novice self control became one of the hardest things to keep. Not that he was hungry. They were so fucking loud.

The city didn’t change from how he last remembered it. His favorite cafe was still there. The statues were there. Everything was the same as he last remembered. But maybe the people weren’t the same. Some had a strange aura to them while some gave him a glare. It could be other Monsters recognizing him or grouchy people in general.

Maybe he actually hated people now. 

“Hongjoong, you don’t hate people. You are just not used to it.” 

“Used to it my ass.” he replied. “I could grab them and throw them all to Chan to eat for all I care.”

Some people turned to his direction. But looked away seeing the silver rings in his fingers. 

“I might as well wrap my neck with silver chains.” 

Seonghwa shook his head. “Grouchy much?” 

“Grouchy? Yes. Cause my damn laptop is nowhere to be seen even though I made sure to hide it well. But I guess Chris stole it again. That dipshit is going to get it-”

Before he could say anymore, Seonghwa tackled his hand to their mouth. Making sure no other words could make it out. And talking about Chris, a different Chris walked by them. “I didn’t steal your laptop. That was a different Chris.” 

“I wasn’t talking about you-”

“Calm down, calm down.” Seonghwa interrupted. Thanks to Hongjoong most of the attention had turned to them. Though the attention was short lived seeing that silver accessories on their fingers. 

“Imagine.” Chan added. “Without the silver accessories they would be reporting us to the MEF.”

“Don’t even mention the MEF.” Hongjoong barked back as they walked. The landscape seemed to change. Instead of the bustling stores it had turned into an empty almost abandoned sidewalk. The sun was covered by the overgrowth of trees. 

“I’ve seen enough TV shows to know that we are going to be jumped by some gangs.”

“Save me Y/N situation.” 

“Funny.”

Even with the Y/N-Situation noted they continued on. Hongjoong ran his mouth, talking about every flaw he saw. Or something he found ill pleasing. Chan and Seonghwa trailed behind him. Just listening to the younger’s rambles. And like how Hongjoong had stated, they were jumped by ‘some gang’.

They all stood a lot taller than him. Or it could be that he was just short. 

“Thanks for arriving. We were all needing some food.”

The leader or what seemed to be the leader looked down at Hongjoong then up to meet Seonghwa and Chan. 

“Those two are Monsters, that’s for sure.” he muttered quietly. “Aye! Did I steal your food!” 

Though the statement led Hongjoong to chuckle. The leader looked down at him. Plastering on a rigid smile. “You think you being eaten is funny?” 

Hongjoong had closed his eyes as he chuckled. But when he opened them the chestnut brown eyes were no more. But was replaced with a bright vermillion. He raised his hand and dropped it on the leader’s chest. And the scalding heat made the leader jump. As their shirt had been burned through. Their flesh was cooked as you could smell cooked meat in the air. It would have been pleasing if it wasn’t a living being. 

“Ah dammit.” he sighed. “Seonghwa, can I burn him?” 

A weird request judging by the sheer number of people he had melted. 

“Why ask me-”

“Yes? Thank you!” 

A flurry of flames emitted from his hand. Overlapping the majority of the whole group. Some ran from the flame but the one engulfed could be heard crying aloud. Their faces had melted off, turning into a mushy goop. Their red flesh stayed for a little till the blood began to run down their chin. 

He stared at the one that had escaped and before they could get any farther he shot another blast of fire. It didn’t reach their face like the last time but it grazed some of their skin. Their skin bubbled, and slowly fell from their limbs. Making Hongjoong smile, slightly. 

“I haven’t seen that in a while…”

He crouched, holding the flesh. It was taunting him, it was. There was no other story for it. Having not eaten flesh for so long. And that’s when he realized what he was about to. 

He opened his mouth, but closed it. Throwing it in front of him. You could tell that he was disgusted. Not by his action but also the face he wore on his face. All which added to the fact that something had clicked inside him. 

The world molded and twisted around him. People’s voices seemed to sound slurred and louder. No one was talking right. All which wasn’t what he had hoped to achieve. He had taken enough medication inside Novice, so what had he done wrong. 

Well. There were several.

He had just grown numb and tired of them.

But now that he had actually made it out to freedom, the numbness faded. Leaving him in pain once more. 

“Please, leave me alone” He cried, slamming his fists into the ground as he crawled in a tiny ball. “I didn’t do anything…”

“Oh shush.” They would reply, “You did everything”

The voice that came and went whenever he would try doing something. Everything changed, without them he would be fine. Everything would have been okay. The group wouldn’t have disbanded in such a way if he didn’t have messed it up. He should have held it all in, but what did he do?

“You messed up.” 

“No…” he slowly whispered. “I didn’t. Please…”

What did he do to deserve such service? Nothing. It was him that was the victim. 

He used to have only his personas. Now none of them existed. Only a shattered broken piece that he held onto with the dearest of his life. Crying and protecting it from the bigger and mightier personas around him. 

Now that he thought of it. What would happen if he finally let go.

Would they stop torturing him then?

\--

Blood, thick pools of blood was everywhere. Coating the whole room in the iron scented red paint. His eyes grew wide seeing the scene. The once organized room was disheveled, looking nothing as he had last remembered it. The bookshelf was knocked over, counting the desk that had been snapped in half. Cleanly. 

Nothing. There was nothing good about this.

He stepped inside with hesitant but worried steps. Eyes darting from one corner to the next. His chest rose and fell repeatedly. Unsure of the situation in the room. 

“Where are you.”

He pushed the furniture.

“Where are you.” 

He wiped the blood.

“WHERE are you”

He lifted.

“WHERE ARE you.”

And he sat.

“WHERE ARE YOU!”

No one answered. 

“Please...not you too.” 

The do’s and not’s were so clear. Yet he missed all the signs. 

“You didn’t want to eat, because you knew what I didn’t want to understand…”

And on the ground was a spiky skeletal structure. Twisted around itself as if they were hugging the core inside. Similar to how an individual protected him when he needed protection. 

“Why did you have to leave…”

“The world is just unfair, that’s why you have to change it.” They would reply. But their voice was no longer. Only silence from their shattered window. And the skeletal structure that was once part of an admirable figure. He held it close to his chest, the core slowly lit up. Gentle glows touched his skin, making warmth emit from the stray rays. 

“Only If I knew…”

His lilac hair fell, shadowing over his darkened tear-stained eyes. 

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I got it out. I think this is the point where stuff can get confusing so just stick with me.


	8. Late Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were a breakthrough in the community. Though one left their grasps because they had advanced too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started so the updates might be even more delayed which I'm really sorry about. I understand the situation at the moment regarding a certain someone. But I hope this chapter may distract you a little from the whole drama.

“Just leave me alone” He cried, his legs weak as they had a mind of their own. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

The voice always opposed.

“I don’t care if you don’t want to do it. Do you want to earn some good boy points?”

“What the fuck are good boy points?” 

That’s when everything got confusing to him. The roads and skies turned black while the landscapes flattened like paper. And all that stood in front of him was a blue haired male, with the same appearance as his. All their features were copied onto the figure in front of him. But the menacing atmosphere that was clouded around them was a pure difference. 

One cowered, while the other just simply smiled while holding onto some sort of organ. But no matter that, blood was streaking the grounds now. Thanks to the organ that they clenched tightly in their grasps. 

“If you don’t get good boy points, then I will grab another one of these.” They said while lifting the organ, “This may not look familiar but if I grab this then maybe.” 

With a quick snap a warp in the air appeared. And from the warp came a black sack. Probably the size of Hongjoong’s fist. Tied up with a leather golden string. They held the pouch by the thread, leaning into his face as they did so. 

“Want to know what you can do with your good boy points? I’ll show you.” 

The thread fell, and from the pouch came out a red orb. Brightly shining in the darkness around it. Like a light he would chase after when he was little. 

“This doesn’t seem like much, but…” They grabbed the orb and held it to his face. And with their firm grip, the orb broke like fragile glass. Particles of the orb flew everywhere, some nestling into Hongjoong’s hair. But from the cracked orb came a black wisp with an odd purple aura. It lingered in the orb but soon came through and began circling around the figure in front of him. But the blue haired figure simply chuckled, grabbing the wisp with a quick snatch. 

“Good boy points stop this from happening.” The wisp had vanished from their fists. But hands grabbed Hongjoong neck. Making him fall to his knees. He grabbed at the strong pair of hands, but couldn’t get them to loosen no matter what he did. 

His eyes flashed vermillion as fire bursted from his backside. The attacker’s hands loosened, trying to avoid the fiery orange waves. Hongjoong took the chance to move away, concentrating another burst of flames towards the attacker’s direction. But came to a pause seeing that no one was there. Almost as if it was his mind that was playing tricks on him. 

“Your mind is perfectly fine Hongjoong.” The figure spoke again. “You and I, and another. That’s all. Your mind isn’t doing anything strange.” 

Their eyes turned into smiling crescents and from the reflections of their eyes, the attacker could be seen diving towards him. 

Hongjoong crouched and kicked. But his leg refused to move seeing the face. 

“No…”

“Should have earned those good boy points. 

\--

The tall white pristine walls had been cracked open. There were burnt debrises floating on the surface of the water. All while many of the Monsters had gone mad. Slamming their weapons or body into the glass door that separated them from the living world. No matter what the MEF did they continued on. Nothing seemed to work anymore. Almost as if CB97, Captain, and Dragon’s escape had clicked something in their minds. 

“Call in NCT 127.”

The front but broken gates opened. A green truck came in, polished to perfection as no dents were present on the truck. Slowly men from the truck stepped down from the truck. Each of them having a red uniform slouched onto their torso. The leading man, who was a male with pink hair, slowly scanned the broken Novice. 

“CB97, Dragon and Captain resided here…”

“Taeyong, I’m glad you had time to come.”

Taeyong looked over, seeing a tall but broader man. 

“I see you took part in the program, it seems that you don’t have long to live.” 

The people around him stiffened, all reaching inside their jacket to grip something. The man chuckled dryly. 

“It was no threat, just pointing out the obvious.”

Most withdrew their hands while others kept their hands close to their weapons. Taeyong turned to the man slowly, placing his gaze to the man’s smitten eyes. 

“I advise you to be careful, me and the others have limited time and wouldn’t want to waste it.”

“Of course.”

Leaving the man behind Taeyong stepped closer to Novice, carefully tracking the damages that had been done. Novice the building that was deemed invincible and escape proof. Had been taken down after so long. Almost mysterious in a way. No Monster injured, most officers around their cell were alive and well. It made him wonder how the three Monsters had escaped with only injuring the buildings outer shells.

He spent his time earlier researching the three Monsters. Seeing that they had created three other monsters that originated from their own cells. It was easy to trace, saying that all three of them had only half the amount of their Monster instinct intact. They would have gone insane or died before their copies would have left, alive. But it seemed that the concept of death didn’t coexist with them. 

Captain and CB97 had dates of their birth. As their cells were tested during their arrest. Dragon’s cells were nonexistent. They weren’t alive, just floating through their bloodstream. 

Dragon and Captain both had control of their ability. CB97 on the other hand had a history of lashing out at other Monsters not emotionally but physically. As if they had no control over their body at that moment. 

Captain was a strange case. Their cells were alive but floating as if they had passed away. While they spoke to themselves, engaging in a conversation. It wasn’t a sign of insanity, in fact a deeper voice always replied back. Could have been Captain themselves as a mask was covering their face the whole time but the low register was too deep. Unreachable for the Captain.

But their three copies. None were retractable. Only knowing that none of them had perished yet. 

He tapped the talking device in his ear. “Search all schools, I have a feeling they could be attending schools to blend in. Find the people finding fake silver and scan them. If Monsters are found, arrest them, copies of Dragon, Captain and CB97 are to be reported to the main headquarters.”

Taeyong didn’t know at the time.

The three copies already knew everything.

\--

When Wooyoung finally opened his eyes, the windows shined down orange lights at him. He wiped his sweaty forehead and dragged himself back up. Walking through the halls with empty but drained thoughts. He wished he could use his abilities on himself, but no matter what he did. It had never worked. 

He approached the door, the door that had tears and scrapes. And the doorknob is just barely hanging on. He turned the knob opening it quietly. In the gray bed was a figure, cradling themselves in the depth of the blankets. 

“It’s a dream or prediction. I hope it’s a dream.”

With his thoughts clouding his judgment he approached the lump, going down to his knees to look at it. The blanket was rolled up to just underneath their eyes. 

A stretched scar met the cheekbone, stretching to the corner of their eye. It was a thin scar, one you could barely see. But the history behind it was one he never wanted to remember. It left him distraught and hoping that it was him instead. 

“San, wake up. It’s nine.”

The lump moved. Barely.

“Don’t make me do this in the morning…”

\--

Hyunjin admired his now blond locks, curling them in between his fingertips. His eyes now a pale striking blue, a pure difference compared to his dark eyes and darker locks before. The smell of hair dye lingered in his fingertips as he brushed his hand through. But he wouldn’t complain as it seemed quite familiar to him in a way. He was unsure of that reason though. 

Minho slowly emerged from the staircase. Hyunjin slowly turned to the male, noticing a visible cut around their neck. 

“What is that on your neck? Did you get bit?” 

Minho shrugged, “It was there when I woke up.” 

Even though he didn’t want to believe it he did, going back to the bowl of cereal and milk. His spoon waded in the milk, picking up a spoonful to finally eat. But he couldn’t bring himself to put it in his mouth. The sour taste that lingered in his mouth, and the blockage it created within his stomach. It made him sick. He was a half human sure, but if he couldn’t eat human food what was the point. 

“Do we have meat?” 

The other Monster shrugged, “You can always check the fridge, we always keep it in there.”

Taking the suggestion Hyunjin opened the fridge, finding neat bins of flesh. They all had labels of what parts were which. Finding large arrays of mostly skinned torsos and upper arms. 

“I would recommend the upper arm. Not too fatty but not too much meat. You should cook it though.”

He thanked the other monster again before grabbing a small bin of a large upper arm. Upon closer inspection the flesh looked like pork or beef. If the label wasn’t there to spoil the surprise. 

The flesh was fresh, the blood still glazing the open wounds. It shined in the dim light of the gray kitchen, while the bones matched with the dirty kitchen tiles. Old, grimy, and stained. He took the flesh in between his fingers grabbing a frying pan as he did so. He had never cooked human flesh before, but it couldn’t be that different as cooking pork or beef. So he sprayed some oil to the pan and placed the flesh in. 

Human flesh didn’t smell much different from cooking pork or beef. It made his mouth water as the aroma was of an almost bacon like smell. 

“Add salt.”

He did as he was told.

“The red capped sauce jar in the cabinet.”

So he reached in the cabinet and grabbed the red capped jar.

“Pour a teaspoon.”

And he did. 

The meat had finished cooking by the time the sauce was added. He took the flesh into a clean glass plate, placing it on the table. 

It looked no different from regular pork or beef. 

“If you cook it like how you’ll cook regular food it doesn’t look like human flesh.” Minho added. “Just have to accept it at one point. If you look past it then you’ll realize there are methods for us to stop eating human flesh. But people always look past that.”

Their words made sense. 

Hyunjin fixed up his outfit after finishing the meal. Making sure to add a silver ring and necklace to his clothes as well. His half human side did numb the effect of silver to a mild tingling which he had grown used to. But he had to make sure his skin didn’t grow irritated.

“I’ll be back in maybe an hour?”

Minho nodded, “Don’t take too long.”

The boy opened the door, closing it tightly behind him. Leaving Minho sitting on the couch. 

He slowly stood from the couch, pulling up his sleeves. Slowly he trudged to the bathroom closing the door quietly but firmly. He stared back at the mirror, seeing the wounds that marked his upper forearm. The indents were still heavily pressed on, wrapping around his upper forearm and smaller links below them.

“It’s been seven years, why won’t they vanish…”

He rubbed at the skin, causing it to irritate red again.

“Ah shit…”

Time had been rewritten. Stray Kids and Ateez no longer existed in the world. Most of them were regular people now. To the start of their birth, they had been rewritten. But any scars or specific features weren’t changed. But if you had fixed them they would revert back. Which to Minho’s case, had happened. He remembered everything, when Wooyoung reverted time and everything. No one knew them anymore.

“Fucking god, I can’t do this anymore.”

He slowly walked to his room, and quickly headed in. There were two bags seated on his bed, which he began rummaging through. Most were silver items, which didn’t burn his skin. He swung the medals out of his bag with force, making them clank on the ground. 

And then he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the bottle, unscrewing it with jittery fingers. He slammed the top to the palm of his hand and shoved them in his mouth. Choking on them before swallowing. 

“I got close this time, not the best sign.”

The silver shined in the light. The pure silver.


	9. Miroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Arrest him.”
> 
> “Fuck you.”

Everytime the clock ticked, so did his pen. Gently tapping against the white table. They stared down at the documents in front of them. Clicking their tongue in amusement as they read along.

“Miroh is advancing faster than most monsters, isn’t he…”

A gentle ‘ding’ sounded from a small device next to him. He pressed on the button, “MEF Officer Choi speaking.”

\--

Soon he was downstairs at the C building. He headed through, receiving respective bows and glances. Using his ID Card he headed through a glass door, meeting up with the person that had called him forth. A male with purple tinted hair and puppy-like features. Their lab coat sat leisurely on their shoulders, while they held a silver suitcase.

“Seungmin, why did you call me down so late?”

Seungmin placed the silver suitcase on a table next to him, motioning for him to come forward. He did as he was motioned to and Seungmin began opening the suitcase. Revealing a long spine structure, plated with golden dagger-like plates. He held the object carefully and began stretching the small flaps next to it. Revealing grand midnight blue wings.

“This was from the Monster you killed yesterday!” Seungmin added. “I salvaged their spine since it was connected to their Hyeolgi like a clingy dog.”

They handed him the weapon. 

“You should try using it, I think it’ll work well with your fighting technique.”

“Thanks, Seungmin.”

“No problem Jongho, though I need you to do something for me.”

Jongho nodded, putting the spine back into the suitcase gingerly. He followed Seungmin to his office, where the scientist handed him three different files. He opened all of them, which were all directed towards Miroh. The Monster he was after.

“I think you might want to see this.”

Seungmin handed him what seemed to be a fake silver cuff. He smoothed his hand around the cuff, seeing an engraving that had been worn down. 

“It’s real silver, and there are several of Miroh’s mask hair on it.”

“Have you checked the engravings? Any possible name options?”

Seungmin nodded, grabbing his laptop. He quickly typed several things before showing him a data file. 

“We got several. The first character is definitely ‘Lee’ . The next characters are a little difficult. There’s a ‘M’ and a ‘H’. The rest we have yet to discover.”

Jongho looked down at the files, Lee “Minho makes sense. He’s from one of the schools, I can contact them and see if that kid is a Monster.”

“Sounds good.” Seungmin quickly added, “I’ll dial the principal and see if he has time for that.”

\--

Maybe now his case was coming to a close. If Lee Minho was indeed the dangerous Miroh, they would send the individual to Novice and he would be ranked higher again. But that would take longer than expected. Miroh had existed for a long time. Most likely started when he had started training. They had experience, and they were evolving quickly.

Every photo and evidence signified that they were evolving every time. Their attacks left little to no evidence, while the cameras barely picked up anything. And Miroh also possessed strength, more powerful than one of a regular Monster’s.

“Maybe he is one of the three copies…”

But then even the three copies wouldn’t be able to evolve so quickly. They had the copies of the three dangerous Monsters sure, but only lab made Monsters could evolve that quickly-

“Ah…”

\--

For some reason, he had a weird tendency to lunge at a person. Rip them into shreds and cook them for dinner. Which was to be expected as he decided to be on a diet for some time. But still, it would be hilariously easy to pick up a random person on the street and just butcher them up. 

But he controlled himself. 

School was something he dreaded. The overwhelming scents and the occasional bleedings that happened during school. It was hard for him to stay collected. But he had to since human flesh isn't appetizing, nor is the meat of a Monster’s. But to continue on living, it was necessary.

San and Wooyoung weren’t at school that day, both seemed quite down. But someone had to go to school. It was optional but staying down and pretending to be regular citizens would be for the best. The MEF seemed to go for houses that housed people that didn’t go to school. So three people going to school wouldn’t seem as suspicious. 

Once inside Minho was met with MEF officers like normal. They asked to place silver on his wrist like normal, he didn’t get caught so they let him through. But was pulled over to the office by another individual. A man not much taller than him, with dark blue hair. 

They had him sit in one of the offices, one of the holding cells to be exact. The office was for people they thought were Monsters. Minho wasn’t freaking out or anything, he stayed calm the best he could. Well, tried to the best of his ability.

Several others headed into the office room, a MEF officer with red hair. Holding a much larger silver suitcase. 

“I’m Choi Jongho, I just need to ask you a couple of questions.” 

They seated themself across from him.

“What did you eat last night?”

“I didn’t eat.”

“How much silver do you have on your body?”

“Several, a ring, bracelet and necklace.”

Jongho nodded, placing his hands on the silver suitcase. 

“Do you know what this is?” 

Now he wasn’t sure what to answer. Saying yes would mean he was close to the MEF force, and if he said no he would have to spend longer with the MEF officer. And knowing by experience, the longer time this took the quicker he would be discovered. 

“I do.”

Jongho smiled upon the answer, opening the case. He grabbed the handle and showed him the Hyeolgi. Grand midnight wings unraveled themselves, while whips came down alongside with them. They seemed familiar in a way. He didn’t know why though.

But one of the whips got too close for his liking.

“I can see that you are lying, what did you eat last night?”

“I didn’t eat anything besides medicine.”

“Medicine for what?”

Minho rolled his eyes, “For allergies.”

The whip now was tightening around one of his wrists, slowly climbing up his arm. Now strapping around the heavy scar. 

“Arrest him.”

“Fuck you.”

He ripped the whip off his arm and grabbed the chair, throwing at some of the men that approached him. Jongho’s weapon had turned into a spine whip throwing multiple whips towards his direction. He wasn’t fast like San, nor was he strong as Wooyoung. All he really did was stay back and make sure that they didn’t die. But there was a reason he was the backbone of the team.

“Starting up the system for number 5, offensive running.”

A long flesh tail began growing from his shoulder, both beginning to block the whips.

“You seem to be an average Monster, I think it’ll be nice to bring you alive being honest with you.” 

Minho smirked, “No thanks.”

With a firm strike, he had wiped Jongho off his feet, their weapon having fallen a couple of feet away. Minho lept, his Hyeolgi aiming to finish Jongho off. But pain seemed to settle under his right shoulder blade, he turned around. Using his tails to do so. 

Behind him was the blue-haired officer he had seen before. One of their shoulders was covered with a flesh structure, plated with black garnet. In their hands were pistols, all aimed towards him.

“Ah, fuck. I messed up today.”

\--

Taeyong had struck gold. Hitting at the vital spot for Monsters with weapons on their shoulders. Jongho returned a smile as he grabbed his own weapon.

“Get down, we won’t hurt you as much.”

The Monster slowly turned, facing them. Their contacts had finally fallen off, one eye a pastel green while the other was a gentle pink. The colors were similar shades to the ones he had seen before. He remembered them making his life harder every time.

“We struck gold, that’s Miroh.”

‘Miroh’ slowly began to climb up to their feet, their weapon shrinking into their shoulder. They stared at Taeyong. Eyes glued onto his. 

“Taeyong from experimentation 5 correct?” Miroh spoke, “One of the four that survive the experimentation, the youngest and the survivor of the lab fire.”

Shock wasn’t the right word. The information Miroh had spoken was Government enforced. Only twenty-five people had access to such information. The possibility was that Miroh had hacked the information, but that was taken out as the information was sealed in paper form underground in Novice. 

“How do you know this information?” He questioned sternly.

“I just know.” Miroh answered, “Let’s see if you are still weak against Defensive attacks.”

“Still?”

It seemed to finally click, why Miroh seemed familiar.

“You’re the oldest.”

\--

“MINHO DID WHAT!” Wooyoung yelled. Hyunjin covered his ears, rolling his eyes at the same time. 

“Minho got fucking caught, so let’s go help him.”

San shook his head, placing his mask over his face. Grabbing Minho’s while he was at it. The mask was a demon cat with a blue fur wig to cover up his whole appearance as a whole. Though it needed updating as cracks had begun forming at the edges. 

He tied up his hair, pulling up his gloves. 

“I’ll check the situation, you guys follow me.”

He jumped out the window first, his weapon branching from his back as he began running across the roofs of the buildings. He stayed a bit back but had arrived at the destination. The school had students lined up outside, while strange rattles and red liquid were spewing from the windows. At times bodies began flying out making some scream. 

“Minho, you could have just skipped school to avoid this.”

He lept, landing on the school roof. Several pointed at him but he slipped through one of the cracks. Several footsteps could be heard from outside the classroom. While the radio was busy blabbering on for them. 

“Horizon entered?!” They questioned. “Sunrise might follow up soon, watch out.”

He held his breath, heading towards the door. 

\--

The officers continued on, the radio continuing on.

“I’m assuming Sunrise is coming soon, be ready…”

“Guys? Are you there?”

He picked up the radio, the officers pinned against the wall. An agape hole pierced through both of their necks. 

“Oi, fuck off.”

Throwing the radio to the side he ran through the halls. Slaughtering any officers he got in contact to. Staying away from MEF was their goal, but nothing is unavoidable. This was going to happen anytime soon, Wooyoung had predicted. But out of everyone it had to be Minho, someone who at the moment wasn't at their best. 

From what he had heard their hands were shaky as they ate their pills. Which worried him. The last time it had happened was three years ago, and three years ago the MEF was almost eradicated. But the public of course doesn’t know that. They were at Novice the whole time.

Blood became more common as he continued through the school. Especially near the staircases where dead corpses were littered. He followed the trail of blood, making sure to check for noises while he did so. 

“Horizon, we made it there.”

“Phobia head towards the kids, scare them off. Sunrise take care of the MEF.”

“Great.”

The rich iron scent got thicker as he continued on. And was at thickest near the gym. He slipped through the broken-down door to find bodies hung against the ceiling. Minho was surrounded in the center, he could only guess they were at least A ranked officers. 

To this luck they didn’t know he was present, he could use it to his advantage somehow.

He looked up above, seeing the lights. 

\--

Being surrounded by MEF officers was of course expected, but he didn’t think they would be so strong. He’s battled B Ranks before but it was safe to say that A Ranks and above were of another level. When he attacked one side the other three sides were ready to attack him. He probably could only keep fighting for an hour before he was at his limit.

Beforehand they had rendered one of his arms useless. They had thrown some sort of dart, paralyzing his arm. 

In all honesty, this situation could be the end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing some of the ships and chapter names, only because I think that some of the ships aren't working with how I'm writing it at the moment. And the chapters just annoy me a little.


	10. Miroh 2

Chan had woken to the noisy statics of the TV. Seonghwa had rented a room in a Motel, not the best quality but enough for them to provide temporary shelter. The con was that the separate rooms were a bathroom. The beds, TV, and kitchen were all stuffed together in one room. And a closet was by the door. 

Only to be confused by the expression on Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s face. Who both bore concerning faces.

He too checked the TV, seeing that the news was playing. But the face he saw was surprising. Someone he cared for once before. He still does, he just can’t help them directly. He wished he could.

“A Monster was found in one of the Highschool buildings in the northern district today.”

The news anchor paused, listening to the person off screen.

“Horizon and Sunrise have been seen, in conclusion, the Monster that may have been caught could be the Monster Miroh.”

The TV switched to footage of Miroh. From what the news had fed them, Miroh was an ever-evolving Monster. It was proven true when Miroh evolved right in front of several MEF officers. Branching crystal tails that ended their career as MEF officers. They never killed them, just made it so that they couldn’t use a crucial limb. 

Miroh was indeed a strange case, knowing that Sunrise and Horizon always finishing off any MEF that were walking on their feet. 

But now that Miroh was in their grasps, they could possibly find ways to create Hyeolgi even stronger than the ones they had now. 

Chan bit into his fingernails, thick sweat rolling down his forehead as he watched the news. Every white-coated officer on the screen slowly seemed to anger him. And every bystander made his thirst clench. Knotting his throat and making him swallow a thick pool of his own saliva. 

When the male couldn’t take anymore he bolted out, grabbing a lonely black face mask.

“He won’t get caught right?” Seonghwa asked.

“Maybe bring another for us to take care of maybe,” Hongjoong replied.

\--

Minho slammed his weapon against the ground causing a rift to part, causing the MEF circle to divide by two. While he had done so, one officer had wrapped a silver ring around his two wrists, securing them in place. If he were in a regular scenario, he would have snapped them in half. But now that he was opponents of equal footing surrounded as him, he needed to draw out every single ounce of energy he had. 

The officer that had talked to him and the blue-haired officer was on the first of his concerns. One was countering his strikes easily while the other had a high tier weapon. 

It didn’t help that he was already bleeding from several shooting wounds. His moves would be far slower since his weapon was out as well. His head wasn’t giving him anything useful.

“Just move and attack for your survival.”

So he continued with, doing what he knew best. Run, hit, and repeat. 

Most officers were prepared for his strikes, which again put him on an advantage. ‘Miroh’ always had a distinctive way of fighting. And he could tell that the MEF force had studied them. How they exactly knew how to counter every attack he threw. But also knowing what his next combination was. 

Everything was a mess for him. It was going to be his end. 

He thrusted his fist into one of the officers and launched himself up above. He gripped one of the panels on the ceiling, before a chain wrapped around his ankle. The one holding it was the officer earlier, MEF officer Choi. They had a sinister smirk displayed on their face, slowly pushing more force into their arms as they dragged him down. Grabbing onto the panel was one thing, but also avoiding the bullets and potential attacks were another. 

Minho closed his eyes. Hearing a loud bang.

\--

Taeyong applauded himself, finally seeing that they had caught Miroh at last. Saving a month of his life while he was at it. Miroh had stopped moving, frozen as they were holding onto the panels of the ceilings. The MEF officers pulled the chain harshly, letting Miroh fall to the ground roughly. 

Several MEF officers inspected Miroh’s limp body, pushing it with their weapons. Their body didn’t respond.

Everyone applauded themselves, as Taeyong and Jongho began pulling Miroh onto a stretcher. Strapping them down with silver infused velcro. The lights of the gym flickered but went unknown by the officers. 

Teachers and staff filed into the gym, all staring at Miroh. 

“A student turned out to be Miroh. I can only assume you harbor many other Monsters without knowing. We will be taking blood from every staff and student in this facility. If this did strike fear into other Monsters then they would have strayed.”

The panel moved and snapped falling to the ground beside Miroh. Everyone tensed seeing the ceiling rip apart from the outside. While the stage lights to the stage were starting to flicker madly, breaking the glass lenses. Then began taking cover but paused seeing one of the employees lying on the ground, their neck twisted. 

“There’s another Monster…” Jongho muttered quietly.

“It has to be the others,” Taeyong added.

Their attention shifted to the ceiling, as a wide hole had been created. 

“Watch the hole.” Taeyong sternly ordered. There was someone on the ceiling, he knew for sure. It wasn’t a distraction since Sunrise and Horizon had limited control over their Weapons. One used it with speed and the other used it with brute force. The hole was neither, it was ripped open.

The glistening metal laid against Miroh, reflexing a silhouette from the hole. Taeyong peered at it, seeing someone with red hair and a black mask. One of their eyes was a bright vermillion while the other was blacked out completely. 

“CB97…”

Taeyong tapped his communication system, “Requesting backup. CB97 counting Sunrise and Horizon have been seen on campus.”

People wouldn’t know who CB97 was. They had never seen their face or seen the color of their hair at times. But they had a distinctive smell. Monsters always did. Leaving scent marks to tell other Monsters that they had entered their portion of their land. 

But amongst CB97, Sunrise and Horizon there was another scent. It was on the lighter side but judging by the scents they weren’t a low ranker. 

“We have another, this is quite troublesome.” 

CB97 lept from their hiding place stretching their arms as they clashed against the ground. Debris flew, making others fly with it. Taeyong had seen CB97 several times before. All they had done was sit quietly on the ground, lulling their head to the footsteps. Once they had raised their head, staring at Taeyong with their deep blossoming eyes. 

He personally didn’t know CB97, he was assigned to guard Dragon’s or Captain’s when he was training. Because according to his Squad Leader CB97 was the most humane out of the trio. They didn’t have a weapon. Only their superhuman strength and their eyes were the only things that distinguished them into the Monster category. 

Jongho most likely had experience with CB97. There was a reason the Senior Officer tailed after Miroh first.

\--

He was eccentric, seeing that CB97, Sunrise, Horizon, and one another came to meet Miroh. His job would be a lot easier, now that most of the main targets collected in one place. The new addition would be caught before they could even attempt showing their skills to their world. Most likely donated to the likes of science and improvement. 

“Let’s start Taeyong, get yourself ready.”

The other officer nodded, closing their eyes. 

CB97 charged at him, their arm stretched to the side to jab at the officer. Jongho was quick, using his weapon as a block and moving behind the Monster. With a good flick, one of the Weapon’s whips attached itself to CB97, wrapping around their arm securely. 

Reading the files about CB97 came useful. Especially knowing that CB97 had no weapon to attack him with. In fact, out of every Monster, CB97 had the most. Unlike the other two, they were the easiest to knock out when restrained. And had a more human-like mannerism. 

They jumped, pushing their fist into Jongho’s chest. Jongho was swift, grabbing CB97’s hand and throwing them over his shoulder. They caught themselves before touching the floor. Eyes narrowing at the man in front of them. Silence drew the officers, Taeyong’s eyes were still closed. And many were injured. It was technically CB97 vs Jongho.

He thrusted his weapon in the air, slamming it to the ground. The weapon transformed into a two headed axe. Clean and ready to hack at the Monster they dug their blade into.

“CB97, we’re ending it right now. You’ve hurt too many people. It’s time for you to finally head six feet under.”

The Monster stayed quiet, patting down their shoulder. They lifted their hand, seeing red liquid drip from their fingertips. But also their hoodie, dripping with crimson blood. 

It dawned upon him, knowing that the Monster he had helped research. Was going to be slain by him. The Monster that had killed his family, would be finally getting the treatment they deserved. 

Jongho jumped, raising his axe above his head. CB97 stilled as Jongho’s axe dug into their shoulder. 

\--

His thoughts were empty. Him simply chained up on a chair in a white room. Watching the officers pass by. The clock ticked annoyingly in his ear. Chiming every time an hour had passed by. None of the officers glanced at him, maybe for the younger and newer officers. But the rest simply passed, not caring for what he was or who he was. 

It was for the better, imagine looking through the glass to see a Monster simply sitting still. Unlike the other neighbors who were busy entertaining the cameras. 

Recollecting his thoughts was easy, but remembering time was hard. It had been almost five days, no five weeks. Or five months. He didn’t remember anymore. But it was the same every time. Sitting in a chair with his arms and legs shackled to the wall and ground. Making sure he didn’t move an inch.

His allies were all on different floors. One was on the highest level while the other was on the lowest. They most likely had been given the same treatment as him. Staring at the glass pane and camera to see if there was another thing to entertain them. 

There was a moment where for a strange reason everyone suddenly changed appearances out of nowhere. Many of them having a change in rank and personalities. It was almost as if something changed in the past.

It was a shock that they didn’t know how to take off his mask. Just a simple click here and there would be sufficient. 

The news about three monsters like him came by. A trio of monsters that also have been giving the MEF force a hard time lately. Though another news that the trio were their successors were a little unsettling. Since he had no idea who the trio were, nor did he ever have a successor. Back then he remembered having someone he cared deeply for, but now he couldn’t remember their face. Sensing that the strange time change could have done something to him as well. 

Around five weeks after that incident he was dragged to the hospital ward for bloodwork. Being strapped down and knocked out, he still somehow remembered the way there. The conversations he heard and how Novice looked like as a whole. It was an impressive building no doubt. Located in the middle of nowhere with a boat that only came once a week. 

Security was quite advanced he had to admit. Even he would have a hard time escaping.

Once in bloodwork, Chan remembered laying for hours, while a doctor was busy drawing his blood. A red light began flashing and a robotic voice was talking about some sort of Code Red. The doctor ran from their spot heading to where the majority of the scientists and the doctors were heading to. A white door at the end of the hall. 

The security guards around him also had left, which was a mistake. But Chan wasn’t planning to do anything really. He was more curious about the door at the end of the hall. 

He didn’t have an ability, in the documents yes. Closing his eyes he quietly shushed himself. Gathering the loose items in his head to gather together. The camera next to him didn’t detect anything, so assuming he did everything right. He continued with.

Walking through the door was an easy task seeing that the doctors were filing in. Stepping on each other’s feet as they did. Inside the white door was a long stretched room, each wall paired with circular test tubes. The size to fit an adult human. 

Inside of them was a different story, however. They were humans of all varying states. Fetuses, toddlers, child, early teen, teen, adult. And each one had a sticker, marking their names and a numbering which he had no idea about. 

“Taeyong, number 5.”

Inside the test tube was a teenager, holding their legs to their chest. They were all fully clothed in white, looking a lighter shade of the liquid they were floating in. ‘Taeyong’ opened their eyes, looking at the doctors and scientists. But was unable to find Chan who was staring at the child. 

But the teen closed their eyes, helping Chan move on to find the main source of the havoc. 

Walking by the test tubes made his skin crawl. Especially since all of their eyes were open, watching what was happening. Even the fetuses, with their barely formed bodies. 

He saw the scientists and doctors disperse through a black door to the right. Which he sneaked into knowing that no one knew where he was. Inside was another hospital ward, though there were only two test tubes instead of rows. 

And then he met eyes with one of them.


End file.
